


Glitzy Copper

by Karmageddon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Boys in Make-up, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cultural Differences, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/pseuds/Karmageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala and Teal'c aren't allowed off base as much as they used to be, but when they are, they have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitzy Copper

Saturdays are slow. Sometimes I entice one of the airmen to "help" me with my reading lessons for a bit of amusement, but today I can't work up the interest. So I spend the morning in the gym, the afternoon playing cards and skimming _Wormhole X-treme!_ slash.

The shadows are getting longer as we leave the mountain. The young airman assigned to drive us is new, and her eyes keep flickering up to the rear view mirror, checking out Teal'c like he might pounce if she went too long without looking. Her hair is pulled back in a harsh french braid, but little pieces have sprung free, radiating out from beneath her cap.

I rest my elbow on the door of the jeep, watching the gold light on the windows we pass. It's been awhile since we were allowed to leave the mountain more than once a week. At the beginning, Cam and Sam took us a lot of places. They're awfully busy to babysit these days, though.

Teal'c used to go everywhere with Jack O'Neill. He never talks about anything, but he talks about that. Movies, bowling. Fishing. It's almost enough to make you wonder if they had, you know, a **thing**, but I doubt it. Everyone around here likes Jack so much that if any of them had gotten so far as second base (one of the first Tau'ri colloquialisms l learned, long story), the rest of us would never hear the end of it.

So now, we're down to this once-a-week stuff. But still, it's nice, being outside without having any guns pointed at you.

We pull into the parking lot and Teal'c adjusts his hat. The ride over has done nothing to make New Girl any more relaxed.

"I'll just--am I supposed to go in with you?"

I smile at her. "That's up to you. Anything you need?"

"Um. No. You have--money--right?"

"Oh no, dear, you give it to us and they pay you back."

Her eyebrows have just shot up in alarm when Teal'c breaks in.

"Vala Mal Do**ran**."

I roll my eyes. Teal'c can make a person's name a statement, request, rebuke, probably a waffle recipe for all I know--depending on syncopation and emphasis.

"Just a **joke**, Muscles, I wouldn't have taken her money. She knows that. You know that, don't you, dear?"

She's glaring, now. It's not a good look for her. "I'm just going to watch the door, okay?"

"Sure, love."

We leave her pacing the sidewalk outside, scanning the parked cars awkwardly. She's drawing an awful lot of attention to herself, but I don't think we have anything to worry about at a drugstore in the Springs at 5 pm on a Saturday. There doesn't even seem to be anyone else in the store as Teal'c holds the door open for me. It _ringrings_ as it closes behind us.

So many choices. But I always go the same place first. Teal'c's headed there too, apparently. When I first got here, he made a big show of being the expert about all this. Not in an arrogant or unkind way--Muscles is nothing if not humble, and kind--but I think he really enjoyed being the Explainer not the Explained To, for once.

The Tau'ri favor reds and browns for lips. With eyes, they take a slightly broader view, but not by much. Like everything Tau'ri, there's a lot of packaging involved.

Muscles goes straight for the pink. He has full, amazing, "kissable" lips. I've never seen a Tau'ri man wear lipstick. It's a shame, really. I'm so glad the Jaffa know better.

Watching Teal'c put it on is practically porn. He's looking in the mirror now, same look of concentration he has on his face when he's aiming a staff weapon. He's smoothed it out over his bottom lip. It's very faint, but accents his skin nicely.

"This too closely resembles innards."

I have to hold back a snort on that one. Yes, innards are pink. I don't think they're **that** color of pink, but I bet he's seen more than me, given his previous (and current) line of work.

"Can't have that, Muscles. Here you go." I hand him a tissue. He dabs.

I chose a color called _Risky_. It's kind of a dusky purple. I think it might go well with my eyes. This does not bear out in practice.

Muscles has moved on, too. Something more brownish. He wears a lot more muted colors, or just gloss, when we go on missions. The Tau'ri influence, I suppose. He rarely wears the pink unless it's just the two of us, or if he's meeting new people to whom he thinks it's to his advantage to play the Exotic Alien.

Next, I try _Word-I-Don't-Know Ice_. Too sparkly. I dab. Muscles is looking in the mirror, pressing his lips together, considering.

"You already have a lot like that one. You need something **new**."

He raises an eyebrow. No surprise there.

I pick up a couple more, then put them back. None of these are doing anything for me. So I pick one I already have, but I'm nearly out of. _Tried and true_, Sam would say. I'd move on to eyes, but I don't want to go by myself.

"**This** one," I hand him _Glitzy Copper_, "would look fan**tas**tic on my skin. I raise my eyebrows, cock my hips.

Flirting with Teal'c isn't easy, but I like a challenge. Jaffa are a little strange when it comes to sex as it is. They're allowed to sleep with an unattached woman, but only if she initiates. Very polite I suppose, but it doesn't do much for my ego.

I was hoping for an "indeed", but I don't get a verbal response.

Still, I decide I've made my point and head over to the beverages. I was terribly frustrated with my reading lessons at first--I was never much for school anyway, and they seemed not the least bit helpful in stores. Then it was explained to me that packages here are rarely labeled with the item they actually **contain**, at least not in the biggest letters.

Now, like with lipstick, I just go by color. I pick a green one, replete with bubbles, and head for the cashier. Muscles is already there, holding the lipstick I picked out.

I wasn't kidding when I said it would look good on my skin. The one I picked out though, is going to look good on Teal'c--on his pecs, his thighs, the inside of his elbows.

When I was younger, before I officially got into the galaxy-saving business, I used to like skinny boys--the kind with glasses, the kind that have all sorts of words at their disposal.

Now that I save the galaxy on a regular basis, I prefer ones like Teal'c. Heavier. Solid. Substantive, like what the Tau'ri call _oatmeal_. The kind that **do** more than **say**.

"Well, look at that, you **do** care what I think, Muscles."

Cue: eyebrow raise.

"Indeed."

I grin. The door _ringrings_ behind us.


End file.
